


Опалённые

by Thurisaz7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Они оба потеряли всё. И обрели друг друга.





	Опалённые

**Author's Note:**

> АU к “Мстители: Финал”, Баки не исчез после Щелчка Таноса.  
Диалоги изменены, флэшбеки выделены курсивом. 
> 
> Спасибо команде fandom Marvel 2019 и wozhyk за бетинг!

Баки остановил машину у таблички с надписью, что дорога ведёт в сторону Нового Асгарда, который располагался на норвежском побережье. Вместо ожидаемых дворцов с садами они увидели небольшое рыбацкое поселение.

— Что-то не похоже на его дом. Где же дворцы, ворота, божественный лоск? — спросил Ракета. — Больше похоже на дауншифтинг.

— Скоро узнаем, — негромко ответил Баки.

Добравшись до городка, они встретили по пути Валькирию. Её скептический вид и слова не обрадовали Баки, он готовился ко всему, что могло случиться с Тором с их последней встречи.

С той самой, когда они решили, что их внутренняя боль слишком сильна, чтобы обременять ею друг друга.

Ракета решительно открыл дверь небольшого дома и сморщился.

— Фу, тут будто кто-то сдох. 

— Тор? — позвал Баки, переступая порог следом. 

— О, друзья мои, вы пришли! — из полумрака захламлённой комнаты вынырнул Тор. 

Его трудно было рассмотреть из-за запущенной бороды и волос, спутанными космами почти скрывавших лицо. Ас был одет в безразмерную одежду и казался больше, чем раньше.

Стиснув сопротивляющегося Ракету в объятиях, Тор немного замялся и тотчас попытался запахнуться в халат, прежде чем быстро обнять Баки. Странно, что на ощупь Тор действительно был мягче и больше.

— Знакомьтесь, мои друзья, Корг и Мик, — Тор широко улыбнулся. — Хотите, сейчас больше пиццы закажем? С кабельным проблема, но это ничего.

— Йоу, ребята, — поздоровался с ними Корг, а Мик отсалютовал кусочком пиццы с запахом копчёной колбасы. — Тор, опять этот задира появился! — пожаловался он и кивнул на экран, сжимая джойстик в руках.

— Нубмастер? Давай сюда, сейчас я с ним разберусь! — Тор тяжёло шагнул к Коргу за гарнитурой, забыв придержать халат, который распахнулся, и Ракета с Баки смогли получше увидеть, что же в нём изменилось.

— Ты похож на растаявший пломбир, — безжалостно сказал Ракета.

Тор нарочито широко улыбнулся, обрушиваясь с угрозами на геймера через гарнитуру, и отвернулся от них. 

Баки тихо вздохнул. Он уже чувствовал: разговор будет непростым, и дело не в том, что Тор растолстел.

***

Оставшись с ним наедине, Баки думал, с чего ему начать. Тор отводил взгляд, делая вид, что его всё равно ничего больше в этой жизни не интересует, кроме еды, пива, просмотра телевизора и компьютерных игр.

— Тор, ты не виноват. 

— Неужели? — горько ответил он. — Один удар. Всего один решил судьбу Вселенной.

— Всего один выстрел решал судьбу жертв Зимнего Солдата, — ответил Баки. — Чаще всего.

— От тебя не зависела судьба Вселенной, — резковато парировал Тор, нервно запустив руку в взлохмаченные волосы. — Прости. Ты не заслужил всё это. В смысле, что было с тобой в прошлом и потом.

— Это уже не важно, — согласился Баки, вспоминая время, полное надежды, что браться за оружие больше не придётся. Или придётся, но только в крайнем случае.

Время до Щелчка Таноса.

Время до всего этого безумия, когда половина населения Земли ещё не исчезла в рандомном порядке. Он видел, как его лучший друг рассыпался пеплом, слышал крики друзей и понимал, что они проиграли. 

Его ничуть не утешало, что потом никому не было больше дела до преступлений Зимнего Солдата, и он мог свободно передвигаться. На время апокалипсиса все старые счёты оказались не важны.

Его приняли в команду безоговорочно, но Баки не радовался. Попросту нечему было радоваться. Кроме одного… 

— Мне всё равно, — сказал Тор. — Не надо на меня рассчитывать.

Баки тихо вздохнул. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он закрылся. Снова.

— Тор, как ты?

— Сам не видишь? — Тор нарочито откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы живот выпирал особенно чётко, но в его голосе не было злости.

— У меня тоже был период, когда я слишком увлёкся едой. Это поправимо, если ты про свою форму, — Баки мягко улыбнулся. — Ты даже милый. 

Тор немного осоловело моргнул и уставился на Баки, не веря своим ушам. Он нервно запахнул халат, приглушенно ворча, что не согласен по поводу “милого”. 

— Ты меня не переубедишь,— Баки решил, что нужно ковать железо, пока горячо, подсев ближе к Тору. — Что с руками?

— Ничего! Я в порядке! — он смешно завозился, желая избежать проверки, но Баки мягко, но настойчиво взял его за левую руку и аккуратно снял беспальцевые перчатки. 

Проверив и другую руку, Баки покачал головой. Он сейчас очень жалел, что не настоял на своём и не поехал следом за Тором три года назад с их последней встречи. Два года он успевал удерживать его от саморазрушения и в ответ цеплялся за всё, что Тор мог ему дать, но потом согласился, что им стоит остановиться. 

Их притягивало друг другу. После Щелчка Баки застал Тора, бездумно орудующего Громобоем, а небо громыхало с всполохами молний. Он пошёл к нему без страха, что ослеплённый яростью ас мог случайно ему навредить, потому что сам чувствовал, что хочет впервые выпустить накопленную за столько лет злость. Тор живо откликнулся на его предложение.

Потом они стали спарринговаться. Баки отдавал должное Тору: тот ни разу не навредил ему, контролируя силу. 

Много говорили. Обо всём и ни о чём. Им было легче выговориться друг другу, потому что до битвы с Таносом они не были знакомы. 

Когда Капитан Марвел нашла Тони с Небулой и вернула их, у всех появилась надежда, что получиться найти Таноса и всё исправить. Да, Тони отказался лететь с ними, и Баки не собирался его осуждать. Не ему его судить и что-то просить у него. Хоть Тони не стал ничего ему говорить, ни называть убийцей своих родителей, но Тор сразу встал рядом, опуская руку на плечо. Баки затопила волна благодарности за поддержку, Тони же странно посмотрел на них обоих. Должно быть, он понял всё гораздо раньше, чем они оба. 

Но никто не мог предугадать, что Танос уничтожит все камни.

***

_— Тор! — Баки выбежал следом из фермерского домика Таноса. — Подожди!_

_Тяжёло ступавший Тор резко остановился как вкопанный и опёрся на Громобой, опустив плечи._

_— Тор, послушай, это ещё не конец._

_— Разве? — голос Тора охрип, а лицо исказилось от боли. Он судорожно вцепился в Громобой, словно боясь, что рухнет на землю. — Камней больше нет. Нет, понимаешь ты это, мидгардец? Всё кончено!_

_— Нам всем нужно успокоиться, — Баки было тошно от собственных слов, но он понимал, что если дать боли и ужасу взять верх, то лучше не станет никому. — Нужно вернуться на базу. Да, сначала вернемся на базу. Тор, пойдём со мной. Пожалуйста, — он протянул ему руку._

__

_Тор смотрел наполненным горечью взглядом, но руку протянул. Баки сглотнул ком в горле. Видеть настолько сильного аса сломленным было тяжёло. Это выбивало почву из-под ног, напоминая, что даже сильнейшие не могут ничего исправить._

***

— Я не должен был слушать тебя, — сказал Баки. — Хорошо, что я захватил с собой мазь. Шури дала мне её, — имя друга знакомо отозвалось холодной резью в сердце. После Щелчка Т'Чалла исчез на глазах Окойе, но что Шури тоже исчезла, узнали много позже. Именно тогда Баки устало опустился на ступеньки дворца и смотрел вдаль, пытаясь представить завтрашний день после Щелчка.

— Я давно не ребёнок, — буркнул Тор почти обиженно, стыдливо отводя взгляд в сторону. 

— Ведёшь себя точь-в-точь как ребёнок, — проворчал Баки, осторожно стаскивая беспальцевые перчатки с рук аса. Смотреть на то, что Тор сделал с ними в приступах гнева было непросто. Баки слишком хорошо помнил, какими они были.

Сильные. Надёжные. Нежные.

— Я — ас. Быстро заживет, — равнодушно отозвался Тор.

— Заживёт, — согласился Баки. — Больше ты не будешь их калечить и проверять на прочность, — он старался как можно нежнее нанести мазь, успокаивающую израненные и обожженные участки. Баки знал, что так бывает, когда Тор в гневе разбивает кулаки и бездумно использует молнии, не пытаясь их контролировать.

Когда Тор чуть дёрнулся, Баки сделал то, что всегда делала его мать, когда обрабатывала его разбитую скулу, — нежно подул и едва не коснулся губами. Ему не нужно было поднимать голову, чтобы знать, что Тор смотрит на него.

— Ты мне ничем не обязан.

— Как и ты мне. Тор, если ты чувствуешь, что не можешь, я не буду тебя ни заставлять, ни уговаривать. Я знаю, что ты потерял всё. Понятия не имею, как ты вообще держался столько времени. 

— Ты был со мной.

Баки не мог понять по его интонации, что Тор хочет сказать, и поднял на него взгляд, продолжая осторожно перебинтовывать его руку.

И почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще. 

— Ты был моим. Я был твоим. Среди боли, опустошения от потерь, сжигающей ярости и всепоглощающего отчаяния я обрёл тебя. Ты разделил со мной всё, а не только ложе, — улыбка Тора была грустной, но, о боги, за этот взгляд можно было умереть. — Ты звал меня, не давал мне сломаться, несмотря на свою боль и потери. Два года! Мы оба стали чужды этому миру, без дома, без близких. Но я не хотел взваливать на тебя ещё большую ношу. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — он сжал руку Баки, — и уж точно не опустившегося пьяницы с пивным пузом, который подвёл всех. Я не спас семью, я не спас свой народ, я не смог стать защитником Мидгарда. Из-за меня Танос смог воспользоваться Перчаткой. Я дал гневу и жажде мести взять верх. Я виноват. 

— Это не так. Всё не так! Ты не один сражался с Таносом! Мы _все_ проиграли. Все! — Баки не ожидал от себя такой эмоциональности, но не хотел слушать как Тор винит в проигрыше одного только себя.

— _Один удар._ Один мой удар мог решить всё, — надломленным голосом сказал Тор.

***

_База Мстителей словно вымерла. Каждый справлялся как мог, поняв, что они бессильны что-либо изменить. Клинт исчез, впрочем, он не давал о себе знать и до Щелчка. Брюс заперся в лаборатории и отказывался выходить. Роуди улетел к Тони, Пеппер и Хэппи. Капитан Марвел отправилась на разведку в космос. Ракета с Небулой проводили время за ремонтом корабля Стражей Галактики. _

_Баки и Наташа остались поддерживать связь со всеми и пытаться разобраться с тем, что им делать дальше. Иногда к ним присоединялся Тор, но большую часть времени он был безучастен, оживая только, когда Баки обращался к нему. _

_Иногда Баки злился, что на него всё свалилось, и что он должен тормошить аса, чтобы тот держал себя в руках. Кто он ему? Кем он ему стал? _

_И почему ему не всё равно? _

_Когда он во время очередного спарринга уложил Тора на лопатки, взвинченный невыплеснутой злостью, слишком долго копивший её в себе, то слишком поздно обнаружил, что впивается в его губы требовательным поцелуем, а в штанах стало тесно._

_Он бы не удивился, если бы Тор врезал ему. Но Тор жадно откликнулся и призывно двинул бедрами. Баки больше не сомневался, нетерпеливо избавляясь от одежды следом за Тором._

_С того дня они стали ближе. Искали встреч, чтобы разделить боль и поделиться теплом._

_Были как опалённые друг другом._

***

— Тор, у нас есть шанс всё исправить.

— Кабельное? — вяло пошутил Тор, но взгляд был серьёзный. — Без меня. Я уже один раз подвёл Вселенную. 

— Ты нужен нам. 

— Ты говорил, что не будешь меня заставлять и уговаривать, но делаешь иначе. Неужели без меня Мстители не справятся? Они смогли без меня прожить. Нет, я не в обиде, ты не подумай, но не горю желанием возвращаться, хоть два года из тех пяти ты был со мной.

— Я не должен был отпускать тебя.

— Это было не только твоё решение. Я тоже отпустил тебя.

— Ошибаешься. Ты нужен всем. Ты нужен Мстителям, — Баки набрался смелости, чтобы признать очевидное для себя: — Ты нужен мне.

Тор дёрнулся, а потом сжался, словно хотел стать меньше. Он выглядел настолько уязвимым, что Баки захотелось его обнять. И плевать ему насколько Тор растолстел.

— Я пойду, но вот жалеть меня не надо, как и говорить, что _таким_ я тебе нужен.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя жалею? С чего ты взял, что стоило тебе потерять форму — и ты мне якобы не нужен? А тебе был нужен я — _такой?_ — Баки показал Тору вибраниумовую руку. — Ты сам сказал, что мы оба потеряли всё. По-моему, у нас всё же есть что-то общее, и есть, что возвращать. 

Тор закрыл рукой глаза.

— До чего упрямый мидгардец, — с теплотой в голосе сказал он.

***

_Они лежали на смятой постели, отдыхая от очередной бурной ночи после трёхмесячной разлуки. Говорить не хотелось, тело наслаждалось послеоргазменной негой, и в такие минуты казалось, что никакого Щелчка не было._

_— Валькирия сказала, что нашла ещё выживших._

_— Это отличная новость, — Баки повернул голову и встретил задумчивый взгляд Тора. — Когда начнёшь строить Новый Асгард?_

_— Пока не знаю, — Тор убрал упавшую на его лицо золотистую прядь. Волосы уже были чуть ниже плеч._

_— Им нужен их царь._

_— Не такой царь им нужен._

_Баки провел пальцем по его лицу и придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать в губы. _

_— Дай себе время._

_Тор ответил странным взглядом, но притянул к себе, увлекая в новый поцелуй. У них было время до утра, чтобы забыть обо всем, кроме друг друга._

***

Баки рассказал Тору, что Тони приехал с готовым планом и с браслетами для перемещения во времени. Рассказывал и вспоминал разговор с Тони. Тот подошёл первым и сказал, что пора им окончательно поставить точку на том, что произошло 16 декабря 1991 года.

Баки ждал всего, но высказался первым. Он попросил прощения, понимая, что это не вернёт Тони родителей. Но он должен был сделать это. Тони испытующе смотрел на него и потом заговорил. Разговор был долгим, но точка была поставлена.

— Я пойду с вами, — сказал Тор. — Если это последний шанс, то я не могу оставаться в стороне. Только не верю, что от меня есть толк после всего, — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

— После того, что с тобой произошло, любой мог сойти с ума или озлобиться. Некоторым хватает меньшего, чтобы переступить через черту. Ты сильнее, чем думаешь.

— Ты так в меня веришь, — с неприкрытой нежностью во взгляде ответил Тор, грустно улыбаясь.

— Ты тогда весьма неплохо помог мне обрести веру. Даже очень, — Баки усмехнулся и решился задать главный вопрос. Сейчас или никогда. — Ты сказал, что идёшь с Мстителями. Я понимаю, что не то время, чтобы говорить о личном, и это личное не должно быть важнее главной задачи, но… Ты пойдёшь со мной? 

— С тобой я пойду куда позовёшь, — Тор словно ждал или надеялся услышать это. Он взял Баки за руку, их пальцы переплелись.

Между ними словно прошла искра, опалив знакомым жаром.

Они и были опалёнными друг другом.


End file.
